Peer Mediation
by royapotter
Summary: Mcgonagall notices Harry and Draco's attitude of hatred towards eachother and decides to start Peer Mediation sessions. The two of them hate the prospect of learning to be civil with eacother but when left alone, who knows what will happen?HPDM SLASH!
1. You've got to be kidding

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

This chapter is quite short but it's an intro

Enjoy!!

"Well boys, I bet you're wondering why you're here." Professor Mcgonagall stated strongly as Draco Malfoy scowled at her and Harry Potter looked utterly confused. Mcgonagall ignored this response and carried on, "Professor Dumbledore and I noticed the erm…tension between you two so we have decided to get you involved in Peer Mediation."

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry bellowed.

"I am not doing _anything_ with Potter!" Malfoy drawled, shooting him a dirty look.

"I know you have your differences boys-"

"NO!" the sworn enemies shouted at the same time, facing away from each other and sulking like children.

"What silly attitudes. What childish behaviour for a Gryffindor! – and a Slytherin" she added, "Well that's it, you are going to participate in this whether you like it or not. We'll meet every Tuesday lunch and you can start by preparing a list of the things that you are unhappy about, concerning each other."

"Oh that'll be easy;" Draco started heatedly, " He has a stupid scar on his forehead, his surname is Potty, He's in love with Albus Dumbledore, he socialises with mudbloods, H-"

"SHUTUP!" Harry yelled and withdrew his wand before Mcgonagall shouted,

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!! Well, Potter, Malfoy, this is worse than I imagined, I will see the both of you tomorrow in my office 11.00 sharpish. Go!" And without further notice she shooed the resentful pair through the door of her office and turned on her record player to drown out the shouting coming from outside the door.


	2. Common Room Angst

As Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room he threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the armchair. Ron and Hermione were doing homework whilst Ginny was playing with Arnold (her pigmy puff). They seemed to be alone and Harry' s face didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Me and Malfoy have to do this bloody Peer Mediation thing." Harry muttered, slightly shuddering.

Ron snorted, "Ha! No way that's hil.." But he stopped when he saw Harry's look of death, "That's…I mean…that's out of order mate" He said, maybe too enthusiastically.

Believing Ron's sincerity Harry continued, "I mean how childish, and that Malfoy!"

"I know Harry he's not even worth it." Ginny said, having all this time been staring at Harry.

"Well I'm going to bed." Harry stated collecting his stuff. "Night" he muttered and marched up the stone steps leading to the dormitory. Hermione was smiling, "Well, this will be interesting." And with a confused look from Ron, she continued her charms homework with a smug look on her face.


	3. More Common Room Angst

As Draco got back to the Slytherin common room, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were waiting for him. He noticed Pansy and Milicent giggling and fluttering their eyelids at him and he grunted annoyingly.

"So," Goyle started thickly, "What happened with you and Scar head?" And him and Crabbe started guffawing, happy with their joke.

"Fuck off." Draco said bluntly. "No one jokes about Potter except me", he thought to himslef and went back to closing his eyes. As he did this, Crabbe and Goyle hastily scurried upstairs to their beds, leaving Malfoy alone with Blaise and the two "witches".

"So, tell me everything darling." Blaise said jokingly, patting his arm.

"Don't fucking make fun of it Zabini."

"Ooooooh! Little Malfoy has got his knickers in a twist! Tut tut." And he laughed loudly as Draco threw cushions at him.

"Shutup!" He shouted but found it hard to keep a smirk off his face. Blaise always managed to make him laugh. The two slytherins continued the cushion fight until they were interrupted by a shrill girly voice,

"Aw, Drakie! What's up? Do you want me to kiss you better?" Pansy asked, a broad smile on her pug-ish visage, but her face suddenly went sour when she saw Draco miming being sick. Blaise started to laugh again and turned to pansy,

"Get lost Parkinson."

"Shutup Blaise! You're just jealous because Draco loves me and YOU want to be his boyfriend!" She shrieked and Milicent giggled stupidly.

"Oh yeah Parkinson. I'll _love_ you when Snape decides to be a transvestite!" Draco said sarcastically and him and Blaise began to laugh again.

"WHATEVER!" Parkinson cried, took Millicent's hand and dragged her upstairs as the two boys howled their heads off.


	4. Anticipation

As Harry Potter walked into potions with Ron and Hermione, Draco was doing impressions of Harry to all his admirers, "Yeah I'm Potter, I smoke pot!" He cried and all the Slytherins laughed, especially Pansy.

"Just ignore them." Hermione whispered to Harry whilst giving Draco a dirty look. He replied by hissing, "Mudblood!" before Snape entered to start the lesson.

As Harry started to chop his ingredients he wondered why this Peer Mediation thing was worrying him so much? Why was he treating it as such a big deal? Every time he thought about it he'd feel slightly hot under the collar. Probably the weather, he thought mentally as he went back to pretending to know what he was doing.

"Look at Potter and Weaslette." Draco muttered to Blaise, "Such a lovely couple. I wonder what Granger would say if they..."

"Draco, mate, you've been talking about Potter a lot lately."

"Shutup." Draco growled and began to pay just a little too much attention to his potions book.

Harry made his way to Mcgonagall's office. Argh. He thought. What the hell? He had to spend two frigging hours with a complete dick head. He'd written his list, which comprised of; "He's a slytherin" and "He's gay". But he hoped he wouldn't have to read them out in front of the teacher. Then it struck him how he'd been enemies with Dra- (hem hem) Malfoy practically all his school life. He was surprised as this sudden realisation struck him but quickly grunted, "He's still a dick head." And knocked on the head of Gryffindor's door.


	5. Hate and Vanity

As Harry walked in, Draco Malfoy was slumped in a chair with his feet up on Mcgonagall's desk, and pretended not to notice that Harry was there, even though he looked like he had dog poo under his nose. "She's not here." The Slytherin remarked, glaring at Harry. "The old bat left a note saying that we had to sort it out ourselves and she'll come back at one o' clock to see how we're doi…"

"WHAT? One o'clock! With you! Shit!" Harry yelled as he threw himself onto the chair furthest away from his archenemy.

"Look, I don't like this any better than you do pothead, so let's cut the shit and do nothing 'till she comes, Ok? Then maybe if we tell her we're now best buds…" Harry shuddered "…She'll stop all this mediation crap."

"Fine." Harry grumbled aggressively and continued to stare at the blank blackboard. Draco grabbed a mirror from Mcgonagall's desk and examined himself in it, trying different poses with his face and raising his eyebrows. Harry snorted at this and Draco glared at him. "Jealous?" He said and smirked wickedly.

"You wish." Harry replied and went back to counting how many panels there were on the ceiling.

Half an hour passed and it was still deadly silent. Draco was still looking at himself in the mirror and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him. "Arrrgh look at him. He thinks he's _gorgeous_." Harry thought. "God if he loved himself anymore…"

"What you looking at scar head?" Draco asked, smirking at Harry but looking confused.

"I can't see it's head, it's too far up its arse." Harry remarked, smiling smugly.

"Get lost." Draco said bluntly, chucking the mirror back on the teacher's desk hastily.

Another minute of silence fell, Harry was tapping his foot to an invisible beat and Draco was staring at him curiously, "Ha! Look at Potty" He thought, "God this is boring…and this is sooo bad for my street cred." he sighed dramatically. "So," He said aloud this time, "What's the deal with you and Granger?" He asked like a normal person.

"There's no deal, idiot. Have you ever heard of just friends?" Harry spat.

"Ok! Bloody hell! I just thought…"

"What?"

"So, you're not going out with anyone?"

"Obviously not." Harry replied, not facing him.

"YES!" Draco thought. Hang on, why the hell am I so happy?" Drowning in confusion Draco looked up at the ceiling. But Harry had been looking at him the whole time.

"Why you so bothered anyway?" Harry asked teasingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

"ergh! I'm not. Just making sure that Weasley doesn't get his heart broken."

"Whatever."

Suddenly Draco felt an eruption in his chest. Potter was so damn hot! He couldn't take his eyes of Harry's toned body and black messy hair. What was happening to him? "The weather." He thought mentally, and tried to go back to looking cool.

Harry didn't get it, he hated Malfoy but…there was something more. He found it hard to stop looking at the Slytherin. At his white blond hair, at his muscles that rippled like a flowing river, at his…"

"We've been staring at each other for like five minutes." Draco stated, his eyes still on Harry.

"What? Have we? I- I was daydreaming." He finished hastily, turning so that he wouldn't have to face Draco.

"We have two hours!" Draco groaned. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you play with the mirror again?" Harry teased and got up and started pacing. His desire for Draco was too much and here he was, confused about how sane he was and…his sexuality. "Shit." He thought and continued to pace, vaguely aware that a pair of beautiful grey eyes were following him


	6. I am NOT gay!

"I am NOT gay." Draco told himself repeatedly. I don't fancy _Potter_. He is so…sexy…WHAT? SHUTUP BRAIN!" and he continued to stare at the "boy who lived" with his mouth open as Harry turned to face him, a strange look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"How sexy I am." Draco lied, smiling. But this wasn't a horrible smug smirk that his face normally adopted, it was a friendly smile and he sickly realised this and covered it up with a scowl. Harry started to laugh, and it wasn't a sarcastic laugh that normally occurred when talking to Malfoy. After a few seconds, the two boys went silent, staring at each other blankly. Draco began to smirk and so did Harry, they stayed like this for sometime before Draco said quietly, "I hate you."

"I know." Harry replied, still smiling and moved nearer to Draco.

"I mean." Draco started, recovering, "…the boy who lived, what a sad name! And you hang out with the Weasleys and not to mention that mudbl…"

"You better shut up Malfoy." Harry cautioned, his face dropping. "You are a cocky little shit that doesn't care about anyone but yourself although everyone is scared of you." He snorted, " …except maybe Parkinson."

"You know me well," Draco said truthfully and started to laugh. Harry started to laugh too. "Dickhead." Draco spat, still humour on his face.

"Cocky pureblood." Harry smirked and moved closer to Draco. Before he knew it, a pair of pale muscular arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry could smell Draco's minty, soft breath and looked into his cold grey eyes. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Who cares Potter, I'm enjoying it." Draco said, pulling Harry closer.

"Me too." Harry agreed and grinned. As Draco reached in, Harry grabbed the back of his head fiercely and closed the gap between them. Draco pushed the palms of his hands onto Harry's torso and snogged him back enthusiastically. As Harry's hand traced Draco's shiny hair, Draco muffled a laugh and deepened the kiss.


	7. Extra Sessions?

Harry had never felt anything like it. There was so much passion behind the kiss. He was such a bloody good kisser! Damn, he thought.

Draco didn't get what was happening, but didn't care. It felt so right. He felt like he never ever wanted it to end.

Ever.

God I'm turning into a softie like Potter, he said mentally.

After a few minutes the two boys broke apart, panting and staring at each other. Draco looked flabbergasted and Harry looked flustered. He looked at Draco and laughed at the state his always-perfect hair was in. In response to this Draco asked "What?" and grabbed the mirror again. As he examined his bleach blonde hair, he cursed, "Damn!" but one look at Harry laughing and he said hastily, "Oh well." And flung him self onto the Gryffindor once more as they shared another moment of passion.

"We need to stop this." Harry said glumly after about six minutes of snogging."

"Why?" Draco whined in a baby voice, sticky out his bottom lip.

"Because Mcgonagall will be back soon." Harry stated, straightening his tie. Draco smirked,

"I thought you liked living dangerously, I know I do." He flirted, looking Harry up and down suggestively. Harry sighed and Draco glanced at him curiously.

"Is this what you really want?" Harry asked.

"Yes Potter, Is this what _you _really want?"

"Yes." Harry said quietly and gawped at Draco once more. Draco stuck his tongue out playfully and Harry snorted. "We're still enemies though."

"Of course." Draco drawled and put on his famous Malfoy scowl. Harry laughed at this and said,

"Maybe we should make Mcgonagall think we need extra sessions." Harry suggested, a prominent sly grin on his face.


	8. Caught

"Definitely. Actually I can hear the old witch coming now." He smiled. "Play along." He whispered intimately in Harry's ear and Harry nodded at once as Draco adopted his spoilt brat stance. As Mcgonagall walked in Draco yelled, "Don't you dare talk about my father Potter! You better stay out of my way before I come over there and…"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Minerva yelled, her face creased with disapproval.

"Malfoy's an idiot!" Harry spat, trying hard to keep a smirk from erupting on his face.

"Well boys, you know the verdict! We will continue with these classes until I see some order!" She shouted, " And what are you looking so smug about Mister Malfoy?"

"Nothing Professor." Draco replied, flashing a playful dirty look at Harry, which he returned convincingly.

"Go! Both of you! I'll see you in a week. Out!" And Harry and Draco scurried out of the classroom before she could say anymore.

Draco chased Harry playfully until they were far enough away from the office. He raised his eyebrows at Harry and stroked his left cheek. Harry laughed and made a face, "Errgh! Malfoy germs!" and hit Draco playfully. Draco responded by pushing Harry down onto the floor and rolling on top of him. Draco kissed Harry frantically and Harry felt as though he would melt.

As Draco stopped the kiss he said, "I know this sounds soppy but I've never felt like this before."

"Cut the crap Ferret boy." Harry humoured kissing him roughly once more. The two boys were still on the marble floor when a high _peevish_ voice coming from above interrupted them and the couple broke apart.

"It's Potter wee potter and what has he done?

Snogging Draco, the death eaters son!"

Draco's face was inhumanly pale and Harry looked feint. They were sat rigidly inches from each other on the floor as Peeves blew a raspberry and yelled (loud enough for the whole school to hear) "POTTY AND MALFOY!! MAKING OUT ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!"

And that was when realisation struck. Very soon the whole school would find out what had happened and Draco and Harry knew it. Then Draco looked at Harry, stared at his bewitching green eyes and said, "Shit." Harry laughed nervously and replied,

"Shit squared." And the pair held hands as they waited for one of the worst moments of their lives.

THANYOU!! Please review. I'm only going to write more if I get 5 reveiws plus !!!!


	9. The Truth?

"DRAKIE! IS IT TRUE? YOU AND _HIM_?" Pansy shrieked, amongst the massive crowd of Hogwarts students, her pug like face filled with disgust.

"Erggh Draco mate, this is a joke right?" Blaise asked, flashing a faltering smile.

Harry looked at Draco, he was pale and looked as though he was going to be sick. With one pleading look at Harry he snarled, "Of course not! Me and Potter! You've got to be kidding. I am not gay. Errgh!" and with that he leapt up from Harry, smoothed down his bleach blonde hair and went to join the Slytherins who were staring at him curiously. Draco took one look at Harry's hurt face and mouthed "I'm sorry." Before sticking his tounge out at him and strutting off, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise following.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, shaking him violently, "What happened we just heard…"

"Well what you heard was wrong." Harry snapped, brushing Ginny's pale hand off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ju…"

"Leave it. Ok?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE GAY!" Ginny yelled and their whole "audience" gasped and turned to watch

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, his face turning a flaming red.

"Oh come on! I've never been enough for you! You've never just been happy with Cho, or me, or any of the girls at this school! Even though they all throw themselves at you!"

"That's not true." Harry snarled through gritted teeth, his face burning.

"Whatever." Ginny muttered and ran away from him, her red hair a blur. The surrounding watchers began to talk again and walk away as Harry sat on the step, his head in his hands. But he soon looked up when he heard a familiar voice,

"Hey." Hermione said quietly, sitting beside him.

"Hey." Harry grumbled, looking at the floor.

"Look, you know you can tell me anything Harry…"

"So you believe a poltergeist over me?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"No, of course not. You hate Malfoy."

"Yeah I do. He's a foul-mouthed git." Harry said, shuddering slightly. There was a few moments of awkward silence and Hermione looked down at the floor,

"I know you don't mean that Harry." She grinned and went back to looking at his face. Harry started to grin as well and Hermione went into a fit of giggles. She winked at him and said, "Come on. Ron is all grumpy and he'll be dying to know what you and ferret boy were up to."

Smiling and grabbing Harry's hand she helped him onto his feet and the two of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. In love with a ferret

As Harry and Hermione walked into the common room everyone went silent and turned to look at him. Then Dean Thomas said, "Harry! God It's been a weird day hasn't it? Peeves saying that thing about you and Malfoy! Hilarious! God he likes to wind things up!"

"That's Peeves." Harry said dryly, his eyes focused on the tall figure of Ron sitting by the fire. "Excuse me one mo," Harry muttered and left his fellow Gryffindors and Hermione (who got her book out straight away), and made his way to Ron.

"Hey." Ron mumbled not looking at Harry.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Erm so what's the deal that happened with…erm…you know… that git Malfoy?" Ron asked quickly, seeming strangely interested in the edge of the Persian rug.

"Nothing Ron." Harry lied; smiling at what Hermione had predicted Ron would say. "Why?"

"Well…y'know."

"No I don't." Harry started heatedly. "Look, you don't honestly think I'm gay do you?"

"No."

"Well that's good then."

"Uhuh."

"Yeah…you know how Peeves likes to meddle."

"Yeah of course mate." Ron said, the colour coming back to his freckled cheeks. "I mean…_you _and _Malfoy! _Ridiculous!"

"Yeah, ridiculous." Harry replied, and stared into the fire.

Hermione exchanged concerned looks with Ron who coughed loudly and said to Hermione, "Erm maybe we should go to bed." She blushed violently and he quickly said, "Well I don't mean _we_…_together_…I-I just meant yeah…"

"I know what you meant Ronald." Hermione grinned. "Night Harry." And the two ran hastily up the stairs.

"Night." He replied and tried to drown out the shrill sounds of the Patil twins playing "Truth or Dare" with Seamus, Fred, George and Dean. He stared into the fireplace. Why had he gotten himself into this mess? He didn't expect Malfoy to own up to their relationship…did he? And was it a relationship? Was Malfoy just messing him about? Harry was confused. That was certain. But there was one thing he was sure about.

He was in love with a ferret.


	11. Vivid Images

As Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room with his cronies he couldn't push the sickness he was feeling out his head. "Why the hell did I do that?" He thought but a shrill girly voice soon brought him back to reality.

"Drakie baby?" Pansy said "seductively" into Draco's ear and he shuddered.

"What?" He snapped, his head whipping round to face her.

"Well. I thought maybe we could…you know…tonight…" She whispered whilst Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle swore violently at a couple of Hufflepuffs.

"Errrghhh. Get lost." Draco mumbled, revolted by the thought of him and Pansy.

"Oh come on. You've been putting it off for so long." She drawled, "Just stop playing hard to get…you know you want me…"

"I DON'T WANT YOU PARKINSON!! I'm not playing hard to get, I don't secretly fancy you, and most of all; I do NOT want to shag you tonight! NOT EVER! SO FUCK OFF!" And with that he spat the password at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and threw himself inside, leaving a hurt looking Pansy gazing tearfully at him.

As he got inside, everyone stared at him accusingly but he scowled at them all and the whole room hastily turned away and got back to their conversations. Draco made his way to the other side of the room where Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him. "Hi." Blaise said quietly.

"Sup." Malfoy replied, placing himself onto the black leather armchair and taking a mirror out of his pocket to examine himself.

"Erm…you two…" Blaise addressed Crabbe and Goyle who stared at him blankly, "... didn't you have something to do?" Blaise asked, indicating for them to leave him and Malfoy alone. But they shook their heads stupidly as Blaise looked impatient. "Just go, ok?" And they both nodded and walked to the other side of the room, whispering to eachother.

When Blaise was sure they were out of sight he turned quickly to the pale blonde boy looking at himself in the mirror glumly, "Tell me…" He started darkly and lowered his voice, "What _did_ happen with you and Potty?" He asked.

"Nothing." Draco lied, turning back to his mirror.

"Yeah, I thought so. You _hate _Potter." Blaise agreed, trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah. He's a stupid show off with a scar on his forehead." Draco scowled, neglecting his mirror and looking at the floor.

"I know you don't mean that, mate." Blaise said quietly looking into Draco's eyes.

"What? What the fuck do you mean Zabini?" Draco acted, glaring at Blaise.

"Oh come on!" Blaise laughed and quietened his voice, "I know you fancy Potter."

"You can think what you like." Draco replied, but couldn't prevent himself from grinning. In a few seconds both of them were laughing and Draco forgot what had happened on the steps with Harry.

"Oi…" Blaise said, looking at Pansy who was staring at Draco from the opposite end of the dark room, her mascara smothering her round face. "What's up with Parkinson?" Blaise asked Draco, smirking slightly.

"Oh she wanted to have sex with me but I sort of swore in her face." Draco explained bluntly.

"Ha! Good one." Blaise laughed, patting Draco on the back.

"Hmm." Draco mumbled, "that and the fact that she saw herself in the mirror for the first time." And the two of them began to laugh again as Pansy finally stalked out of the room. After about a minute, Draco stood up firmly, "I'm gonna go to bed and…"

"…think about your sexuality." Blaise teased, "Good idea."

"Shutup Zabini." Draco snapped, "I'm a Malfoy you know."

"Oh really? I thought your second name was Potte…"

"SHUTUP!" Draco yelled causing the whole room to go silent. He ran up the stairs, into his dormitory and closed the door. Crabbe and Goyle were asleep and so he stripped down to his silk grey boxers and ran a hand up his muscly chest. What the hell happened today? He thought. And so many vivid images came back to him. Harry's lips on his, Peeves yelling it out for the whole school to hear, Pansy's face when he shouted at her, Blaise's taunting.

But the thing that occupied his thoughts the most was the fact that he was in love with Harry Potter.

THANKS TO ALL THE COMMENTS! I APPRECIATE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	12. Deja vu

The week following the Peer Mediation went quicker than Harry had imagined. He hadn't seen Malfoy at all since the Peer Mediation but knew that they wouldn't be able to avoid eacother today.

It was a Monday.Double Potions. Errgh, Harry thought. That meant double Malfoy. Harry was so nervous. He didn't want to see that git ever again, but a part of him wanted to see the blonde Slytherin more than anything else in the world. As he got his potions books ready in the dormitory he was aware that Hermione was standing behind him. "Nice weather." He observed, not looking at Hermione but at his book.

"I know you're not thinking about the weather Harry." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Harry said angrily and made his way to the door as Ron joined them.

"Errrgh. Double potions. Shit." Ron grumbled whilst Hermione tutted at him. "Can you hear something Harry?" Ron asked, annoyed at Hermione's behaviour. She sighed and carried on walking, mumbling under her breath. Harry hardly noticed his friends' behaviour as he was deep in thought. He was only a few steps away from seeing Malfoy for the first time since the "incident" as he liked to call it and his anticipation was mounting.

As they stepped through the door, Harry spotted Draco's white hair straight away but Draco didn't turn towards him. "Damn you ferret! Look at me!" Harry thought, staring at the back of Draco's head before slinging himself down next to Ron and Hermione.

Draco couldn't believe this. He couldn't bring himself to look at Potter. "I wish everyone else would go away." He pleaded mentally as Pansy's eyes bore into the back of his head and Crabbe and Goyle talked about chocolate.

The lesson was already half way through and the two "enemies" ignored each other constantly. Hermione kept throwing concerned glances Harry's way but he ignored them and carried on with his potion. As he shredded his lacewing flies, something light hit him in the side of the head and, without further notice, he turned to see what it was. The note that had hit him landed on the desk and he picked it up to read what it said.

Harry didn't recognise the elaborate handwriting and before he read it, he looked round. No one seemed to be indicating that they had sent the note so he read on:

To Scar head,

Sorry about Tuesday. I was a git. If you really knew my feelings for you…

Anyway I know you probably hate me (More than usual) but I just wanted to remind you that we have Peer Mediation tomorrow. I promise I will explain it to you then.

Bare with me.

Hating you as always

Your arch enemy

Ferret boy x

Harry read this several times and looked over at Malfoy who, to his surprise, was looking back. Draco grinned wickedly at him and Harry smiled back, confused. Pansy noticed Draco's distraction and yelled, "Oi! Malfoy what are you…" but was interrupted by Draco hastily snarling,

"What you looking at Potter?" and Harry started to laugh. And so did Draco and before they knew it everyone in the class was looking at them. Harry looked round, blushed and coughed, "twat" extremely loudly and the class went back to their work. But Harry's insult didn't go unheard by Snape and he strutted over to Harry and Harry rolled his eyes warily.

"Mr Potter. If you use obscene immature language in my class again I swear you will wish you'd never been born. 70 points from Gryffindor." He drawled and began to smirk. Anger rose up in Harry's chest and before he knew what he was doing he gave a salute to Snape and cried,

"Hail Snivvelus!" as the whole class erupted in fits of laughter, including Malfoy.

"Potter, how dare you…" Snape stuttered, his usually pale face turning crimson. But before he could threaten Harry with more punishments, a folded piece of paper on the table caught his eye. "What's this?" he teased and smirked evily at Harry who had gone very pale. Would he understand what it meant? Harry looked at Draco and his face matched Harry's and the class went silent as Snape began to unfold the note slowly.


	13. The Diversion

The whole class was silent with anticipation as Snape's dark eyes scanned the piece of parchment. Hermione looked nervous and Ron looked confused. Harry was rigid in his seat and Malfoy frequently gazed from Harry to Snape. As Snape got to the bottom he turned very pale and looked at Harry in slight confusion, he started to open his mouth when a noise of banging and whizzing came from outside the door which distracted the whole room's attention. "What is that…" Snape said to himself and went outside to investigate as the class strained their ears to find out what the noise was. Harry and Draco smiled at each other and Harry began to be curious to whom his saviour was.

"Miss Weasley, what on earth do you think you're doing?," Snape's voice bellowed, "…thought it would be fun? I've never heard anything so ridiculous….fifty points from Gryffindor. Go!" And before he could enter the classroom once more, the bell rang and the Slytherins and Gryffindors collected their things and hastily ran out. Draco and Harry were the first out by far and took a short cut to marvel on their lucky escape.

"Bloody hell. Did you see Snape's face?" Draco asked, panting slightly.

"I know…" Harry said, distracted, looking to see that no one was around.

"Well…" Draco started, grinning, "I better go before suspicion gets out. Let's hope Snape will keep it to himself…" He smiled at Harry's worried expression. "Smell you later Potty." And he strutted off leaving a dazed Harry behind. He stood there for a while before hearing a voice behind him, which made him turn round. Ginny.

"Ginny what happened?" Harry asked walking towards her, curious.

"Harry. I don't know what happened in that lesson but Hermione sent a message on the DA coins and I knew you were in trouble so I made a diversion." She ended quickly.

"Thank you so much. Yeah it was a little tricky. Hey, I owe you." Harry said, flashing a warm smile towards her.

"No probs. Anyway, you owe my brothers." She explained, tapping a firework in her pocket. "And please don't explain what happened between you and Malfoy…" Ginny blushed, "I don't think I want to know."

"Gin, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Harry. I'll move on." And she smiled at him. Harry grabbed her hand and the two of them walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

As they got back to the common room, Hermione was sitting there without Ron and smiled knowingly at Ginny. "Hey Harry."

"Hi…" Harry mumbled, embarrassed. After a moment of Ginny and Hermione looking as though they were sharing some private joke, Harry spoke. "You both know, don't you?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed and Ginny giggled as well but Harry's face was red as a beetroot. "And Ron?" He asked, looking at the both of them.

"Harry, do you think we'd tell him? He'd probably flip and become a death eater. He'll find out in his own time." Ginny exclaimed nudging Hermione.

"Right. We are talking about me and erm…Dr- Malfoy aren't we?" Harry asked seriously.

"Well duh!" Ginny cried and winked at him teasingly. Harry started to laugh as Ron came down the door.

"What's funny?" Ron asked, his face stuffed with sausage.

"Nothing." All three of them lied and Hermione started to whistle.

"Well, yeah…ok…" Ron started looking confused and embarrassed. "I'll erm…leave you to it." And he left the common room, giving Harry a sulky look before tripping over his shoelace and stumbling through the door.

"Ron wait!" Hermione cried and throwing a pleading look at Harry ran to catch up with the red head. Ginny shrugged apologetically at Harry and ran off after Hermione.

Harry looked up to the ceiling. "Bored." He thought, and left the common room for a much-deserved walk.

SORRY!! THIS IS MY WORST CHAPTER!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!!! Thanks to everyone for your comments...PLEASE REVIEW!!

Oh and sorry if the mention of Hitler upset people in the "Deja vu" chapter. I've taken it out!!


	14. The Great Hall

As Draco entered the common room, Blaise was sat there waiting for him. It seemed that all the Slytherins had gone straight to the great hall for dinner. "Hey." Draco drawled dramatically.

"Yo." Blaise replied winking at his friend.

"What was that?" Draco snapped looking suspicious.

"What?" Blaise asked innocently, a wide grin on his face.

"Never mind. I'm bored as hell." Draco said, changing the subject.

"Hmm. Same. Let's go to the great hall and chuck spoons at the Hufflepuffs." Blaise suggested, smiling wickedly.

"Sounds fun." Draco sighed, looking at his nails.

"Aw come on mate. Don't you remember last time? Hannah Abbott's face when we told her that Macmillan had a tiny…"

"Yeah I remember." Draco cut in chuckling to himself. He considered it for a moment. "Let's go then." He said reluctantly and him and Blaise gangster-walked out of the common room.

As they got there Draco looked round. He couldn't see Harry anywhere. "Damn." He thought and strutted over to the Slytherin table with Blaise where the usual imbeciles were waiting for him.

"'sup Malfoy?" Goyle asked, trying to sound cool.

"Hey, I'm the only one that can get away with that." Draco scowled, smoothing down his hair, raising his eyebrows at a sulking Pansy and tucking in to some turkey. He was thoroughly enjoying until Crabbe's voice startled him.

"Look here comes Potty. And he's all alone. Hey Malfoy shout 'gay nob' at him." Crabbe egged him on, him a Goyle with eager looks on their faces.

"Nah. Can't be arsed." Malfoy said quickly, keeping his head down. Blaise grinned at him,

"What's the matter, too scared?"

"No..I..I" Draco stuttered, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Aw Malfoy mate, you're losing your touch. We're gonna have to disown you soo.."

"Fine! Whatever. Dickheads." He snapped and turned to the Gryffindor table where Harry sat. He looked at the raven hair boy and Harry grinned but Draco yelled, "HEY SCARHEAD!! YOU'RE SUCH A GAY NOB!" and quickly turned back round to miss the humiliation on Harry's face as the whole hall erupted with laughter.

"Good one mate!" Goyle laughed reaching over for a high five, which Draco returned, unenthusiastically. And began to think of what he had just said before Harry's voice rang through he hall.

"NOT AS GAY AS YOU! QUEER BOY!" Harry yelled and all the Gryffindors howled with laughter, including Harry. Draco found it hard to surpress a grin and scowled at him menacingly. Harry high fived with Ron and stuck his tounge out at Malfoy. Draco turned back to the Slytherins who looked all bitter and twisted,

"Don't worry you lot, I'll get Potty back." He revenged and stuck his fork into another bit of turkey. The Slytherins nodded in a "cool" way and went back to throwing cutlery at the other houses. Draco looked at Blaise who winked and mimed doing kissy lips at him. "Shutup Zabini." He scowled and took a swig of alcohol (that Goyle had smuggled in) and tried to stop himself from grinning.

He was dying to turn round and go over to Harry. But he knew he couldn't. Every second of the meal was a nightmare as he dreamed of kissing Potter's arrogant lips once more. Having to endure Pansy singing her scales (very badly) and listening to Crabbe and Goyle flirt with Milicent was one thing, but having to wait a whole day for the next Peer Mediation was another thing entirely.


	15. Making up

Harry was more than pleased that him and Ron were back on track. He chatted with him about Quidditch as they made their way to the Boys Dormitory. As Ron continued to go on- " The players are more than athletes…they're artists…don't you agree…?" - Harry just nodded and went "hmm" randomly, his mind on Malfoy. He couldn't believe that it was Peer Mediation tomorrow, "God I need to get out more." He thought to himself. "I need to play it cool, like I _don't_ want to be there…yeah." He smiled to himself but changed his expression quickly, "What should I say to him I mean…"

"Harry? Harry?" Ron was asking looking curious but slightly annoyed at Harry's blank expression. "Harry? Did you get a vision of Voldemort?" Ron asked frantically, staring at him.

Harry stifled a laugh, "Yeah something like that, don't worry." He lied, feeling guilty for using Dark Lord who wanted to take over the wizarding world as an excuse for his schoolboy obsession. Ron's face calmed down a bit,

"I'm going to bed, see ya Harry." And he drew the curtains round his bed yawning loudly.

"Night." Harry said, doing the same and settling down. "Bloody hell." He thought, "I'm such a goon. Remember this is _Malfo_y we're talking about here" and he snorted out loud but covered it up quickly as a cough.

"Yeah but he's damn sexy." A voice inside his head whispered.

"Shutup brain." Harry smirked, rolled onto his side, and began to drift off.

SHORT, I KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh and btw for the people that wanted to know what the Hitler reference was….

Just before the bit when Harry cried, "Hail snivellus!" … I wrote…

"And Harry did a Hitler-style salute"…. That's all. Sorry if it offended. REVIEW!!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Revealed?

As Harry woke up the next morning, he realised what day it was. He was going to his next Peer Mediation meeting. Alone. With Malfoy. Getting out of bed, he went over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. "What am I doing?" he thought to himself. "Stop checking yourself out." His brain told him. Harry ruffled up his hair in the mirror and winked at his reflection but was interrupted by a low snigger from behind him.

"Why you doing that?" Ron jested, smirking.

"What?" Harry snapped innocently whilst taking a giant step away from the mirror.

"You just winked into the mirror and did that…hair thing!"

"What hair thing?" Harry asked, deeply embarrassed.

"That flicky thing!" Ron squeaked and did a camp imitation. "It's the kind of thing Draco Malfoy would do." He added with disgust.

"Shutup" Harry growled and Ron howled with laughter. The red head paused for a minute whilst Harry made his way to the bathroom.

"Anyway," Ron started peevishly, "I know your secret."

Harry spun round, his face gradually becoming hot. "NO!" he thought to himself. He couldn't believe that Ron had found him out. Surely this was the end of their friendship? But he answered heatedly, "What secret?"

"Oh come off it mate. You fancy Parvati!" Ron cried, looking proud of himself as sheer relief swept over Harry.

"What? Oh erm…yeah…you caught me" Harry pretended, deciding this was the best way to react.

"Ahah! It _is_ true! Well she's a good one. Nice choice mate", Ron stated and winked, "I would've chosen her myself if I didn't lo…" He stopped and blushed violently, " I mean…'cause you know…Hermione would get jealous." Ron whispered, a smug look on his face. Harry laughed.

"Riiight." He said, glad that the truth about him and Malfoy didn't get out. " So I'll see you in a minute." He added hastily and made his way to the bathroom. "phew" he thought and began to undress….

Ok please review!! Thankyou!!


	17. The pretend girlfriend

"Hey Draco." Milicent sighed, throwing herself down next to Malfoy, who was relaxing on the black leather couch. He took one suspicious look at Milicent and laughed.

"What are you up to?" He asked, slyly moving about an inch away from her.

"Well," she started edging closer whilst Draco looked slightly repulsed, " Pansy is really down lately and I think it's because of you." She whispered, her eyebrows getting higher and higher. Draco snorted and looked bored whilst Milicent continued, "I just wanted to ask is there absolutely no way that you two will get together?"

"No."

"No way?"

"No way."

"Never?"

"NEVER! Ok? God when will you stupid girls get it into your thick head that I will NEVER go out with Parkinson!" He yelled and made to stand up.

"Wait!" Milicent cried and pulled him back down, "Are you already seeing someone?" She asked peevishly her face thirsty for gossip.

"Yeah…" Draco retorted quickly, "Maybe I am." He drawled and went back to looking at the back of his hand.

Milicent paused and looked at him, "Is it a _boy_?" she asked in a hideously girly voice. Draco's head snapped round,

"WHAT?" he started to blush. Does she know? He thought to himself and began to feel sick before she took one look at his face and said,

"I'm just winding you up!" and started to giggle, "The look on your face!" and Draco returned to his normal pale complexion. Milicent paused for a while, a curious expression on your face, "So who is it then?"

"Who?" Draco asked, feeling nervous.

"Your _girlfriend_?" She said childishly.

"None of your business." Draco snapped.

"You don't have one do you?" She asked immaturely.

"What? Yes I-I do!" Draco answered quickly, not looking Milicent in the face.

"Prove it!" She cackled.

Draco racked his brains and before he knew what he was saying he blurted out, "Luna Lovegood!"


	18. Interrogation

The rumour that Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were supposedly "going out" was round the school faster than lightning. Before Draco knew it, his odd nervous spasm had turned into a really big thing and he was dreading what Potter's reaction would be. As he sat on his bed at lunch he thought to himself, _Why the hell did I say Luna Lovegood? I could've said anyone…I could've made it up...but oh no…_ and scowling at no one in particular, he walked slowly to the great hall, dreading the whispers.

………………………………………..

"Ha!" Parvati shrieked, sitting down next to Harry, who smiled at her. "Y'know Draco Malfoy?" She asked and Harry stopped breathing, "he's going out with Luna Lovegood!" she exclaimed, laughing. " I mean it's obviously not true!" and Harry started to laugh too. The thought of Luna and Draco was ridiculous but it still made him slightly uneasy.

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked, his mind still on Malfoy, who he would definitely interrogate immediately.

"Not much." Parvati sighed truthfully, "Actually, now you're here I need to ask, what is wrong with your friend Ron? He keeps hinting that you fancy me!" Parvati laughed slightly batting her eyelids.

"What? Oh does he? Well…" Harry started, angry with Ron for complicating things. But Parvati interrupted him by seductively saying "Sssssh," and winked at him before leaving the Common Room. Before Harry could explain the misunderstanding, she was gone. _Shit!_ He thought and went to find Ron.

Harry knew that Draco couldn't be going out with Luna Lovegood, but just the mention of Malfoy's name gave him butterflies. It was only 2 hours 'till Peer Mediation and here he was searching for Ron so that he could murder him.

……………………………………………………………

As Draco arrived at the Slytherin table they all started to laugh, Blaise amongst them. "Hey, we heard about you and Looney! I didn't think you were into Ravenclaws!" Blaise laughed whilst Draco blushed. If he denied it, they would interrogate him even further which could result in the whole school knowing Harry and Draco's fling. _Play along, _he thought and with gritted teeth he yelled across the hall,

"YEAH, I'M GOING OUT WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD AND IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN ALL FU…"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence Mr Malfoy." Snape drawled behind him as the rest of the students erupted in whispers. And Blaise began to snigger along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shutup!" Malfoy hissed to Blaise, whilst Snape wlaked away, smirking. He continued eating his breakfast when a dreamy voice came from behind him,

"Hello Draco Malfoy." said Luna and Draco's head whipped round. He felt his stomach sink and found a loss at what to say. He never even thought that there was the possibility that Luna would find out but now he realised what a mess he was in. How was he going to explain to someone why he was telling everyone they were a couple?

"Erm..hi…" He stuttered, ignoring Blaise and Crabbe making kissy noises. " Dya wanna talk outside?" (This received much wolf whistling from onlookers)

"Sure." Luna uttered simply and skipped alongside the slouched Malfoy as they exited the Great hall.

"Listen," Draco snapped when they'd found an empty classroom. Luna was smiling at him, "I've told people that I am going out with you because you were the first person that came into my head. It's nothing personal, I don't _fancy _you or anything but if you could just play along for a day or two it would really pull me outta the deep shit I'm in at the moment." He whispered, waiting for a response

Luna smiled, "That's all very well, but the question is, what's in it for me?"

_Damn_, Malfoy thought. _She's cleverer than I thought!_ "Well…" he began, frustrated at her smug face, "What do you want?" and through gritted teeth he half – smiled at her.

"Hmmm…what do I want? Well, you could introduce me to your friend. What's his name? Blaise Zabini?" and she blushed violently at these last two words.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on Blaise!" Draco cried, laughing. But before Luna could reply they heard people coming their way. "Ok. Yeah, I'll put a word in." He agreed hastily and reluctantly shook her hand.

"Deal", she stated quietly and skipped out of the room smiling to herself. Draco sighed and before he knew it Blaise, Crabbe , Goyle and Pansy were entering the derelict classroom.

"Ello ello ello," Blaise said sleezily, "Get any _action_ did you?" and with that Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"Yeah…you could say that." Draco pretended, smirking and Blaise started to laugh. Leaning closer to Draco, Blaise whispered, so that no one could here, "It's funny, I thought Potter was more your type." And as Draco started to through books at his friend they were interrupted.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? I'm a prefect and…oh it's you Malfoy." It was Ron, Hermione and Harry (or as the Slytherins liked to call them, the _Gay_ team). Draco's heart leapt he smirked at Harry but Harry didn't return it.

"_What you doing here Weaslette_?" Malfoy spat, now avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Get out," Ron yelled, looking reverently to Hermione and Harry to back him up but they didn't. "What's wrong with you two?" he whispered to his friends, "A chance to get Malfoy in trouble!"

"Just leave it Ron!" Hermione hissed, looking uncomfortable as she looked from Harry to Draco.

As the three Gryffindor began to walk away, Harry turned back, "You going out with Luna Lovegood?" He blurted out, staring into Draco's black pupils. Malfoy paused for a second, agony in his eyes and croaked,

"Yeah…yeah I am…" as Pansy made a repulsed noise.

"Right. Well I'll see you at Peer Mediation tonight."

"Yeah", Draco said slowly, his eyes fixed on Harry and the trio left the Slytherins. They were quiet for what felt like 5 minutes when Crabbe started chuckling,

" I reckon that Granger's got the hots for you!" he joked thickly, only to receive a blow to the head from Draco's text book and stern glances from his fellow house mates.

PLEASE REVIEW!! HARRY AND DRACO STILL LOVE EACHOTHER!!!! NEVER FRET! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. The second meeting

As Harry walked into Mcgonagall's office a surge of mixed emotions surged through him. There Draco Malfoy was. Standing there with a sly grin on his face. Harry laughed, "Y'know I'm beginning to think you're the devil."

"Is that so?" Draco drawled and walked closer to Harry. Their noses were almost touching when Draco said, "Oh and by the way, Mcgonagall wants us to write some sort of essay," Harry groaned, "but I figure we have loads of time, don't you?"

"Definitely." Harry agreed and kissed a surprised Draco passionately. They were like this for what felt like hours as Harry pushed himself closer to Draco and Draco sunk his marble white hands into Harry's black messy hair. After a few moments, Harry withdrew and stared deeply into Draco's face. "This will always be a secret wont it?"

Draco didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He _loved_ Harry Potter but thought of other people knowing that he was in a gay relationship with his sworn enemy. After a while Draco nodded, "Yes."

"Well then what's the point? If you're too ashamed…" Harry began.

"Ofcourse I'm ashamed! I'm in love with the Chosen one! If word came out my parents would disown me, I probably wouldn't get to model for the cover of Witch Weekly, I…." But Harry wasn't listening,

"You just said you loved me." Harry stated.

"What? No I didn't Potter." Draco lied.

"Yes you did! Ha!" Harry laughed and began to sing, "Ferret boy loves me, Ferret boy loves me…"

"Shutup!" Draco threatened, edging closer.

"Ooooh! What you gonna do?" Harry whined, imitating a baby voice.

"I-I'll…"

"Stutter at me?" Harry teased, ruffling up Draco's perfect hair. Draco scowled and began to chase Harry round the office. After about five minutes Harry was already poking Draco with his quill and as Draco lunged at him, they both tripped over and fell to the floor, heavily panting. After some time when the laughter had died down Harry spoke, "I love you too."

Draco continued staring at the ceiling, "No you don't Potter. Stop taking the mick. It's not funny now, I never said…"

"Look," Harry started, rolling on to his side so that he was face to face with Draco, "You love me and I love you, what's the problem?" Harry asked, getting frustrated.

"I think we better get on with our essays." Draco mumbled, about to stand up.

"Wait!" Harry said slowly, touching Draco lightly on the arm. And that's when Draco finally looked at him and scowled,

"What?" he spat and shoved Harry's hand off him. "Come on, we need to get these…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FRIGGING ESSAYS!" Harry bellowed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we are two boys who have hated each other since we first met and now we're snogging in a teacher's office!"

"Look, maybe if we…" Draco suggested lightly, looking at Harry.

"No." Harry interrupted, "this was all a joke and I get it now."

"No! Potter! Don't be stupid…I lo…"

"You don't have to pretend anymore! Joke's over." Harry exclaimed and marched towards the door. Draco felt sick; he didn't want Harry to leave,

"Wait!" Draco shouted, causing Harry to wheel round.

"What?" Harry snapped, his fingers clenched tightly round the door handle.

"I love you. I do. If we can just wait a little longer…" and with that he grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry's chest erupted and he could no longer contain himself,

"This can't be a secret for ever." Harry said quietly, holding Draco's hand in his.

"Can't it?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Harry's face dropped as he said, "Tell Mcgonagall I had to go to the Hospital wing." And turned away from Malfoy.

"Potter!" Draco cried.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"I love you."

"Fuck off." Harry said and slammed the door behind him, leaving a depressed Draco, behind him.

Thanks for all your reviews. I'm probably gonna do about 3 more chapters so keep checking for updates and KEEP REVIEWING!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BTW this chapter frustrated me more than I can possibly say, but it's vital.


	20. Regret

As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, the rage was bursting inside him. How could he have been so stupid? Draco would probably be laughing right now, his legs up on the desk, his soft blonde hair…._SHUTUP BRAIN! _He shouted mentally and climbed through the portrait.

When he got inside the common room was empty except for Ron and Parvati, who were deep in discussion. They stopped talking as soon as Harry stepped in and went "Hi Harry!" a little too enthusiastically. "What's up?" Parvati asked, standing up and walking over to Harry.

"Nothing." Harry snapped, biting back tears.

"Erm…I'm going to bed." Ron said hastily, and with one sleazy wink at Harry, ran up the stairs. Harry didn't want to be alone with Parvati. _DAMN YOU RON!_ He thought to himself, and through himself onto the couch.

"Harry?" Parvati asked whilst looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…do you erm…you know…. wanna go out with me?" she asked quickly and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Erm…no offence…but I don't think I want a relationship right now." Harry said awkwardly, the guilt overwhelming him.

"Oh ok," said a hurt Parvati, "I'll just go to bed, night." She croaked and made for the stairs. Harry was so angry with Draco that he wasn't thinking straight. He wanted to hurt Malfoy so much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going out with Parvati. _Any normal person should fancy her._ Harry thought to himself, but his conscience answered him, _Yeah but you're not normal, you're a homosexual teenager that fancies a death eater._ Harry scowled. Would it be so bad? _It's not like Draco would care anyway!_ The tears he was biting back, burnt his eyes as he made his final, hasty decision,

"Hey Paravti?" He yelled up the stairs and her face popped out from behind the wall.

"Yes?" she asked, her face looking sad. It reminded Harry of the look on Draco's face when he had left him. The thought of Draco made his heart burst with anger and, not really knowing what he was doing, he snogged Parvati passionately on the lips. When they broke apart, her face was so shocked. "What was that?" she asked.

"Maybe we could try it out." Harry suggested and kissed her again, hating what he was doing. Parvati seemed to enjoy it; obviously not realising that the only reason Harry was doing this was for revenge.

Parvati stepped away from Harry and ruffled up his hair. She paused for a moment and said, "D'ya wanna go upstairs?"

Harry knew what _upstairs_ meant. He didn't want to go upstairs with Parvati but the thought of Draco made him want to do it more than ever. "Yeah sure," he said bitterly, imagining Draco's face when he found out. With that Parvati held Harry's hand and lead him upstairs and onto her bed. She indicated to the other girls in the dorm and hissed, "Ssssh." And began to undress. Harry had forgot that Hermione would be in here and started to feel guilty. _Come on. I should want this. I do want this. _Harry pretended to himself and started to undress until he was in his boxers. Parvati was in her underwear. She looked beautiful but Harry would rather she was someone else. Regardless he took her waste and began to kiss her, but the kiss didn't feel like it did when it was he and Malfoy. It felt _wrong._ There was no love behind it. But as the images of Draco's uncaring face he began to take Parvati's bra off. He realised he wasn't getting any pleasure out of this but carried on till they were both naked.

………………………………………..

When Harry woke up he looked around the room. Parvati was still asleep next to him with her hand on his bare chest_. Shit_. He thought. Why had he done this? He started to feel sick as it finally dawned on him that he had slept with someone. Harry started to cry like he'd never cried before. Streams of tears flooded out silently and he hated himself more than ever. There was only one thing on his mind. Standing up, he scribbled a note to Parvati on a scrap bit of paper and placed it on to her pillow and began to get dressed. He went over to the girls' mirror and looked into his face which was tear stained and filled with guilt.

As he walked out of the empty common room he tried to remember where the Slytherin common room was. _Dungeons_ he remembered and made his way down the staircases. As he got to the portrait (A snake charmer) it drawled at him, "Password?"

"Pureblood." Harry recited and the painting swung forward revealing a lowly lit dark room. As he walked in he realised it was empty except for one boy, Draco.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked quietly.

"Something like that." Harry said guiltily as Draco stood up and walked towards Harry. "I love you so much Dra…Malfoy." Harry mumbled, nuzzling into Draco's chest.

"Ditto." Draco remarked, licking Harry's neck playfully.

"Eeeeew." Harry whined and started to laugh, "Lucky it's so early in the morning, we would've got caught." Harry said into Draco's ear.

"Potter, I don't care if anyone finds out! I can't be happy if I'm not with you." He said and did a mock fainting motion, "But seriously," he began as his face darkened, " If it wasn't for you I'd be with Lovegood right now…or worse Parkinson."

Harry laughed, "I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Draco asked, playing with Harry's hair.

"Well last night…"

"Yeah I figured you'd want to get revenge…I don't blame you…" Draco sighed.

"Hang on. You knew?" Harry asked, becoming guiltier and guiltier.

"I guessed. Who was it?"

"Parvati." Harry whispered.

"Oh. Well I understand if…"

"Don't be stupid ferret boy. I want you!" Harry cried and pulled him closer by his tie.

"Rawr," Draco said playfully, "Shall we have a lie in?"

"Behave." Harry joked and stroked the side of Draco's face. "You're not mad?" He asked just to make sure.

"No Potter. God, the amount of times that me and Pansy…" He broke off and shuddered.

"Errrgghh, please." Harry said, revolted.

"But seriously Potter, when can we get down and dirty?" Draco asked, pushing himself closer to Harry.

"Soon." Harry hoped, nibbling Draco's lip. The two of them sat down on the couch and Harry laid his head on Draco's lap. Draco looked down at him,

"Potter, I was thinking. Maybe we could have a threesome with Weaslette…"

"Not funny." Harry said bluntly. Draco pretended to be upset,

"Aaaaaaw it would be fun, I can imagine it now…"

"Y'know what Malfoy?" Harry started, looking up at Draco's smug face, "I hate you."

"I know." Draco replied and licked his lips sleezily. The two of them laughed and held each other's hands, ready, this time, for whatever came their way.


	21. SO DAMN HOT!

As Harry and Draco began to stand up, holding hands, Draco looked awkward. "You Ok?" Harry asked, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Of course I am, I'm a Malfoy." Draco replied weekly as they began to stroll the grounds. Draco was nervous. _What the hell is my Dad going to say?_ He thought to himself as him and Harry continued walking. He started to feel sick but then the thought of Pansy's face made him happier by far. "Oh and get ready." Malfoy warned, disracted.

Harry looked round, "What?" he asked curiously; suddenly he saw Ron and Hermione come into view, "Oh." He answered feebly and went to sit down next to Draco under one of the many trees. Ron was walking towards them _Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god _was the only thing running through Harry's mind as he looked frantically at Draco.

"Ashamed?" The blonde asked, smirking slightly,

"Of course not," Harry answered and smiled half-heartedly at Ron. The red head's face dropped and he stopped walking.

"W-what? You, him, together, whatsgoingonhere? I- can't be-can,what?"

"You're babbling Weasley." Draco stated bluntly and began to trace Harry's palm. Ron was whiter than white. Harry decided to put him out of his misery,

"Look Ron, there's no easier way to put this but me and Malfoy we…we,"

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SHAGGING?" Ron yelled whilst Hermione hissed,

"You're embarrassing yourself Ronald!" Harry gave a pleading look to Hermione; surely she would help him out? But she stood there with a loss of what to say.

"Ron, I'm your mate. Please don't make it harder than it is. Malfoy and me. Well, we still hate each other but kind of, well love each other…"Harry started while Draco began to laugh, Harry turned to him, "What you laughing at? You think you can do better? Try telling your best…"

"No. I'm laughing because my fellow Slytherins are coming." And before they knew it, Pansy, Blaise, Milicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Hermione were surrounding them and gawping. Blaise spoke,

"Wow you're less of a coward than I thought." Blaise remarked, smiling.

"Duh." Draco replied ignoring Pansy hyperventilating.

"SO IT'S TRUE?? AND BLAISE KNEW ALL ALONG?" Pansy shrieked,

"Well I knew as well." Hermione mumbled, looking at Ron guiltily,

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. He then paused for a minute and Harry thought he was going have some sort of spasm attack before he randomly shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Okaaaaaay. Don't have a fit Weasley." Draco laughed and Hermione surpressed a giggle. After a while of them all gawping at the couple in silence, Parvati arrived,

"I heard about the Malfoy thing." She said quietly, her and Padma standing next to Hermione. Harry stood up and hugged her. As she returned it he whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," she whispered back and smiled at him, "You've got to agree though, IT'S SO DAMN HOT!" and her, Milicent, Hermione and Padma began to laugh hystirically.

"Yeah." Padma said after recovering, "And anyways, those 'Drarry' yaoi fanfics have been round the whole school for years. The girls love them!" Harry and Draco looked shocked,

"WHAT?" the two boys bellowed,

"Well this girl in our year wrote this sweet slash gay story about you two, because you're the hottest boys in the school. They're really popular. And now it's come true!"

"Yeah I hear you can get a copy from the restricted section now…" Milicent agreed as Pansy started to heave. Draco started to laugh again, and then so did Harry and very soon everyone except Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Ron were laughing.

"Look guys," Draco said, addressing the unhappy Slytherins, "You're gonna have to deal with it. I can't change the way I feel. And anyway, I can look forward to the enjoyable task of telling my Dad. He'll be so thrilled." He added in a girly voice and everyone chuckled. Ron looked at Harry,

"'spose I'm going to have to live with it." Ron said, "Pretty sick though but…I'll cope." Harry felt elated. It must've taken Ron real effort to say that and he embraced Ron in an awkward one-armed hug,

"Thanks mate," Harry said and looked at Hermione,

"It's not going to be easy you two." She said quietly,

"I know," Harry replied and looked at Pansy, "Is she going to be alright?" he asked,

"Probably not." Draco said in a bored voice and everyone laughed at how un-bothered he was.

"Who fancies a game of Quidditch?" Harry asked and everyone nodded enthusiastically but Draco looked hesitant,

"Come-on ferret boy." Harry beckoned and pulled him up, Ron looked uneasy until Harry kicked Draco in the butt.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked, rubbing his behind.

"Because I felt like it." Harry replied immaturely and Draco began to chase Harry, with a determined look on his face, across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. The others followed, laughing and chatting, walking towards the pitch and leaving Pansy lying on the ground, wide eyed and singing to herself.

THANKYOU!! THAT'S THE END NOW!! CHEERS FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS!! And I'm sorry to the people who didn't like the Harry/ Parvati bit but it ended Harry/ Draco didn't it???

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXROYAPOTTERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Peer Mediation

Royapotter


End file.
